Reflections
by happykinz
Summary: Danny thinks of some things while staring at his reflection. Rated T because I am paranoid.


Danny looked fixedly at the mirror. He scowled as he saw his reflection. Instead of raven locks, there were snowy white ones. Instead of icy blue orbs, there were toxic green ones. Rather than a white and red t-shirt, there was a black and white jumpsuit. This was normal by now. His other persona always showed its self when he looked at his reflection.

It first began a few months after the accident. It was very subtle changes though. Occasionally when he first looked, his eyes would be green. Then he would blink, and then they would be back to the blue they were before. Eventually, the green eyes in his reflection became permanent. Then his hair changed from inky black to the white they were now. At first he thought that his reflection would give away what he was. He tried to avoid all things that would produce his reflection. It terrified him, thinking that something as insignificant could give away what he was trying to hide.

The question was, Danny didn't know if other people could see what he was seeing. So, he arranged an experiment to see if people could see what he did. Sam and Tucker were the lab rats for the experiment. Danny stood by every reflective surface that they went past or were by. They showed no signs of seeing what he saw. After that, he deemed it safe to be around reflective objects once again.

The thought always lingered in his mind though. The 'what if' was always there. Creating a sense of paranoia that never went away. He would come up with scenarios that could occur if regular humans could see what his reflection showed to him. Most of the scenarios were grim and concluded with him being experimented on by either the Guys In White or his parents. He never wanted those things to happen, and when those types of scenarios were thought of, it reminded him about what he was.

Neither a ghost nor a human, he was a freak of nature. He was a monster. There was nothing to change that fact. He walked the thin line between life and death, never falling to either side. At first he thought that he obtained powers from the accident, but later he realized that he died. Well, he at least half died.

Danny never looked away from the mirror. He analyzed what he saw, the monster that he became. All because he let his curiosity get the best of him. It made him sick sometimes, to know that he would never be normal until he died. He couldn't follow his dreams because he had to worry about fighting off ghosts that came around.

He envied his best friends. They may not be typical teens, but they were still more normal then him. There was nothing that could change that. Most times Danny wished that he could go back before that disastrous day and just enjoy being normal, or at least as normal as he could be.

While gazing at his reflection, all the bottled up emotions showed their ugly heads. Anger at himself for doing something stupid, anger at his friends for not stopping him. Anger at his parents for making the infernal contraption that created the monster he now was. Anger at the people that lived in Amity Park for thinking he was an enemy. The isolation and misery that came from going through something that no one could understand. The resentment and bitterness at not being able to lead an ordinary life like his friends. Danny's frown deepened as his negative emotions ran rampant. These emotions only plagued him when he was alone. He always pushed them to the back of his mind when others were around. Even if he was upset, he would put on a smile and feign to be clueless and happy.

As his negative emotions took rein over his mind, he heard two sets of footsteps coming towards his bedroom. He stopped gazing at the mirror just as his door was opened.

"Hey dude, want to come play Doom?" questioned Tucker as Sam stood behind him. Danny stared at Tucker for a second. Before plastering on a smile and responding.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

It would be nice if people could leave some suggestions for me, either on what to write about next or about how I could improve my writing. Really, anything would be helpful.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
